


The Blue Lantern

by Rhonorin



Series: Blue Lantern [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonorin/pseuds/Rhonorin
Summary: Zach was working security at Star Labs on the night they turned on the accelerator only to have his life change. Can he adjust to this new life that he was given? Or will he go back to his old ways of keeping to himself?





	The Blue Lantern

It was the night that all of the scientists inside were waiting for. Hell, he'd even say that well over half of the city has been waiting for, or at least that is what it looked like from the security room at Star Labs. Harrison Wells wanted every member on the security team on shift on the night of turning on the particle accelerator. Didn't really surprise Zach, if any of those people that didn't want the particle accelerator wanted to try something to prevent it to turn on or have something even more horrific happen when it does, he and his co-worker/best friend Mike would do anything and everything in his power to stop them. 

"Hey, so you really think this particle thingy will actually change the world as much as the egg heads downstairs say it will?" This bugged Zach than perhaps it should have. 

"I don't know, Cisco and Ronnie both say this could change how we think of physics as we see it and Caitlin was excited for new ways this could be applied to medicine." He was a very frequent visitor of what Harrison calls the cortex inside. This naturally made him a strange sight to the see in, considering he was the only one that was wearing a uniform rather than a lab coat or something fancier.

"Don't tell me that you are becoming friends with them? You know how some of them see us." Well Mike wasn't wrong, there were a lot of people inside that weren't fans of the security team. Zach never really knew why, he was just following protocols issued by both the director of security and Harrison himself. 

"If you actually took sometime to know some of them, they aren't so bad." Except for Hartley, if he wasn't hitting on Zach, he was insulting his intelligence.

"Well Harrison has taking a liking to you, it doesn't surprise me that he wanted you in the cortex more than anyone else that isn't on the engineering team." Mike said in almost a jealous way

"I guess but considering how things are right now, that is because I am the closest thing to a neutral ground between the security and engineering teams" Zach answered without any real confidence

"Oh come on, you know he always has a plan for employees that earns his favor" He knows why this came up. Mike was his best friend when they both got hired 2 years ago. Even then, Harrison preferred Zach over Mike though neither really knew why. Mike knew that Zach disliked this just as much as he did but that didn't prevent him from getting this to come up occasionally. Almost always led to an argument between the 2.

"Mike, let's not do this tonight. This is supposed to be the night where everything we know will reach to new heights. I don't want to lose a friend over something so small." Zach replied a little harsher than he intended but he needed to get this across.

Just before Mike could retort, Zach's earpiece picked up.

"Zachary, can you come to the cortex? I want an update on the situation outside" Harrison Wells asked in a way that Zach could tell that annoyed Mike

"Be right down, Dr. Wells. Can you keep an eye on the monitors? It's suspiciously quiet" Zach was starting to feel somewhat uneasy

"Yeah, I don't like it either. It's almost like everyone outside is just content with protesting" Zach knew that Mike felt the same way about what's going on outside. Even though CCPD was the main reason it was quiet outside, it just seemed a little too quiet out there. Something that Zach picked up while living in foster homes, he knew he was moving another 'home' when his foster parents suddenly acted different around him. Eventually when he was 14, he decided it would be better to just to move from the foster system all together and lived in an orphanage helping and protecting kids who were just as unlucky as him. It was why he joined the Star Labs security team so he can protect what he thought were more valuable people like his friends in the cortex right now doing last minute adjustments. 

Zach made sure to take a little extra time down towards the cortex than he normally takes. His gut is going nuts that something was off but he couldn't figure out what it was. There were no signs of vandals or arsonists looking to break in and wreck the place, all the protesters outside were contained neatly and some were even getting bored and went home. "Am I being overly paranoid?" He wondered to himself, though this was because of his rough upbringing. He was always overly cautious when it comes to things like this. He always wondered what it was like to have a stable home with parents that loved him, would he still be this paranoid or would he get an aloofness to him. 

He preferred being overly cautious, it was how he got through the abusive homes he was in and his brief time on the streets. It was never something he was proud but it was something he had to develop to avoid being jumped by other kids, especially the ones who were better off than he was. Though he was more than happy when the system found him and moved him to Central City, he always felt like an outcast when he finally joined Central City Public School. He was from Starling City and grew up in the glades. His parents were thrown onto the streets after his dad was laid off from a Queen Consolidated steel mill. Since then he never held the Queen family in positive light, mostly because he still blamed them for his life going hell in a hay basket. If the stories following Oliver Queen held any traction, then he was glad he was right in his assumptions. Though Oliver did go down with the Queen's Gambit 5 years ago and only just last year returned, he was still the same boy that went onto that boat. Though he did have a darker look in his eye, that same look that Zach had developed since he was thrown onto the streets with his parents. Though Zach suspected Oliver was hiding something, he never met Oliver or anyone from his family. His mom always made a point to never judge someone by the actions you see, there is always something that undercoats what led to something to that decision.

His thoughts went to his friends inside the cortex. He allowed a smile cross his face, this was a big moment for these people. They worked day and night to bring Dr. Wells' dream into reality. Zach always found it inspiring when he came into work because he felt like he contributed to these people's success by keep the paparazzi and hooligans out of the complex and occasionally going to Big Belly Burger for those late nighters. Dr. Wells once told him when he was hired that no matter how small the contribution was, it allows the workflow to continue. He always kept this in mind when his friends Ronnie and Cisco stayed late to keep building the particle accelerator, always coming in 30 minutes before his shift started and encouraging those two to take a break and relax with him. Caitlin would also join in eventually, he still remembers when he gave her IDs to her and that beautiful smile crawl across her face. He always had feelings for Caitlin and tonight was no different but he knew that she was going to marry Ronnie.

His heart sank when he remembered the night that Ronnie asked him if he should ask Caitlin out on a date. It was 6 months since Caitlin joined Star Labs, both Ronnie and Zach have been there for just over a year at that point. Ronnie was constantly fussing over designs of the machine itself and how to best properly shelter it. Zach offered to bring Ronnie out to the bar and meet a lady friend (or guy friend, not that was his business) but Ronnie suggested that he ask Caitlin out on a date. Although Zach knew where this would lead, he wouldn't ever dream of denying his best friend of his happiness. Like it was robbed from him so long ago. From there, their relationship kicked off. Almost like they clicked instantly and a pang of regret and jealousy hit Zach like a nuclear warhead, he always kept his cool. He wanted both Ronnie and Caitlin to be happy, even when Ronnie came to ask him to be his best man at their wedding. He carefully guarded his own emotions and said "Well, you don't need a mind reader or Dr. Wells to know my answer. Of course I will be your best man, gives me a chance to tell everyone that embarrassing story of when you first showed up to get your IDs". He always enjoyed having remembered that because it was how their friendship really kicked off. 

"I wonder if Ronnie made it tonight" Zach said a bit too loud but not a soul was in the halls. They were in either the cortex, security team or went home for the day

He made the all familiar turn to the hall leading towards the cortex. He knew they would be a lot of excitement in the cortex, they have been working extremely hard night and day to get this thing running.

When he walked up to the door, holding up his pass. Something Dr.Wells made sure was in place in time for tonight was for the cortex could only be unlocked by authorized personnel. Just so no one that isn't supposed to be there can't be when the particle accelerator turns on. He suddenly felt nervous, he never really felt nervous when walking into the cortex. He knew almost all of them by name for pity's sake. He would guess it would have something to do with all the hard work is about to pay off and he secretly made a short prayer to whatever powers maybe out there that everything would go off without a hitch. They all worked too hard for this to fall apart now. He takes one last breathe before opening the door and letting the buzz of the room flow over him. Didn't take long before Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie notice him and came towards him.

"Oh come on Zach! No Big Belly Burger? The one night I was hoping for it and you me down!" Cisco whined. He got too use to Cisco to ever take this seriously.

"Well Cisco, I have been here since four a.m. constantly patrolling, watching security cameras and making damn well sure this place is like Fort Knox." This came out way more harshly then he intended to. He knew Cisco was tired but he still somehow kept up his energy levels. Something Zach failed to do since he was on his feet constantly and never took the time to eat something. He didn't want to miss anything that could jeopardize all of this work 

"Damn man, who pissed in your cereal this morning?" 

"Sorry Cisco, you know how I feel about tonight." Zach said as he realized how exhausted he was. Damnit not now, Harrison needs him still.

"Well, it's a good thing Harrison brought in pizza for occasions just like this one" Ronnie said as he and Harrison walked in with stacks of pizza. Damn that man, he always seems to know when I am getting hungry.

"Indeed it is Ronnie. Zachary, what is the situation outside? You think anyone can prevent us from turning on the accelerator?" Harrison asked with a degree of concern that should have worried Zach.

"It's oddly quiet outside, maybe the sight of the CCPD is keeping people in check. If anyone is going to stop you from turning it on, they surely would have done it by now" Zach's concern started to grow. What if someone was planning to sabotage the accelerator just after everyone let their guard down.

"Are you okay Zach? You are starting to look overburdened" Caitlin asked with concern, damn those gorgeous eyes of hers. He knew he couldn't lie to her and that is even if she didn't become a doctor. He couldn't help but let a pained look in his eye escape his usual mask.

"Yeah, I am okay." He offered weakly 

"Come on Cait, it's the big night. Can't blame him for trying to keep everything safe. He just needs a good ol' slice of Central City's finest meat lover's pizza. It cures everything" Ronnie quipped making Cisco and Caitlin laugh and Harrison smile. Zach could only offer a tired smile since the waves of exhaustion are starting to come in waves. 

Caitlin walks up to still carrying that bright smile of hers and kisses Ronnie on the cheek. "This is why I love you Ronnie Raymond." Caitlin said with confidence

"I thought it was because you said yes to becoming my wife" Ronnie moved to Caitlin's lips and gave her a kiss full of passion

Zach stopped paying attention after a bit when he walked up to the tables with pizza on it. Supposed he needed a break from working like a made man all day and maybe getting two hours of sleep the night before. He will never tell Caitlin about that part because he knew that she would kill him. 

"Well if Zachary says it's safe then it is the time we have all been waiting for" Harrison exclaimed grabbing the attention of the room.

Zach never knew why Dr. Wells loved to put him such high esteem. He knew he did his job well and in many ways, goes above and beyond what is expected of him. Maybe it was because he never like being the center of attention. Being held on Dr. Wells praise always drew the ire of the security team. The rest of the guards never got a word of praise from the man, only have attention drawn to them when something went wrong or he needed something from us. Only Zach was offered small conversations, even can be considered somewhat of friends. The only thing keeping Zachary back was his inability to keep Dr. Wells out of suspicion. He knew he was a man that had a plan from the breakfast he had that morning to the moment he shut his eyes in bed. He was somebody that places his values on what was his overall vision was for Star Labs. Almost anybody would fall for that but Zach had been stung too many times with ideas of grand. Zach made sure to push these thoughts into the back of his head before making a move to the entrance of the cortex.

"Where are you going Zach?" Caitlin asked bringing the eyes of the room onto him. Didn't they have a particle accelerator to turn on? Why pay attention to a tired security guard?

"Don't want to spoil everyone's night. You guys are about to have the greatest day of your lives. You don't need me here to help you turn on a button" Zach quipped

"Zachary, if it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened to our accelerator. You deserve to be here just as much as anyone who designed or built it" Harrison boasted again holding him in a way that Zach did not feel comfortable with. 

"Yeah Zach, come on. You know I am not supposed to be here either but I can't just sit back and let the celebration go on without me" Ronnie came up to him and playfully smacking his arm

"I guess I will stay but remember, hit me like that again and I may have defend my title of Star Labs sparring champion " Zach quipped.

"Well considering Cisco still doesn't want to spar either of us, still doesn't feel much of a competition" Ronnie chuckled back

"Flattery will get you two nowhere!" Cisco whined that made both Ronnie and Zach laugh

Zach starts to feel what he felt before he came into the cortex. A sense of uneasiness settles over him as Cisco goes to one of the monitors.

"Dr. Wells, we just got the latest weather report. A big thunder storm is rolling in." Cisco said starting to sound worried

"We are not launching a space shuttle, we'll be fine" Harrison replied with confidence.

Ronnie seems to sense that Zach was getting uncomfortable. Ronnie sent a concern look his way but Zach forced a reassuring nod his way. No need to have a structural engineer on edge on what could happen.

"Dr. Wells, the particle accelerator is ready for particle injection." Cisco certainly looked excited now despite the worry about the thunderstorm that was present a moment ago.

"Well, I feel like I should say something profound. Like one small step for man." Harrison said with a smile before taking a short breathe to continue. "I feel like I have been waiting for this day for centuries"

This didn't sit well with Zach. Something was off about Harrison, almost like he knew what was going to happen. Of course he planned for this thing for a long time, why should he suspicious over something he had planned for well over 12 years? Zach was starting hate this internal conflict. He wanted to give Dr. Wells the confidence and hope that everyone else in the room was giving him. Everyone's work was about to pay off for crying out loud, sure they will be extremely busy with their new particle accelerator to study but he was immensely happy for all of them. He put away the darker thoughts that were starting to plague this moment. His friends wanted him here, pure and simple. He won't let this ruin their night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we did it" Harrison said with his own version of excitement

Everyone in the room started to clap while Dr. Wells cracked open the champagne bottle. It would seem this would be one rare moment that Zach's gut was wrong. He breathed a sigh of relief when Harrison was making the rounds to the science and engineering teams with glasses. Zach never accepted the glass from the table, it wasn't his achievement. He turned to his friends to see Caitlin and Ronnie kissing each other in celebration and Cisco was happily chatting with Harrison. Maybe no one would notice him leaving. 

"Zachary, thank you for your diligence tonight. If it wasn't for you or the security team, our night wouldn't have gone so smoothly" Harrison looked at Zach noticing the extremely tired look on his face. "You may go home and rest. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning." 

Zach simply smiled and thanked Dr. Wells. He did congratulated him but it seems a little insincere since he was so exhausted. Luckily, Harrison did notice it and never took any offence to Zach.

"Homebase, this is 18-56, going 10-6 over" Zach said into his walkie talkie.

"18-56, this is homebase, 10-4 on that 10-6 over. Have a good night Zach" Mike voice sounded a little jealous. Couldn't blame him since he still has 2 hours left to go. 

Zach left the cortex in somewhat of a hurry to get home. He was exhausted to the point where he wanted nothing more than to just collapse on his bed and sleep for the next week. He was so tired that . However there was something that caught his eye in the main lobby, or rather someone that had a green glow to them. He was about to ask the person to leave before they left the lobby, well flew out of the lobby through the ceiling. "So something that just happen to be green who can fly just so happened to go through the ceiling without breaking it? What the hell?" Zack rushed out of the lobby to see if he could catch him. He did not expect the thing to catch him at the front door. 

"What the..?" Zach exclaimed

"Hello Zach, we have been expecting you."


End file.
